Mí vida está en ese corazón
by Velourya
Summary: Porque soy un cobarde, que no se atreve a decirte lo que siente, lo que quiere hacer cuando otro te toca, esos celos que me van a terminar carcomiendo, lo que quiero hacer contigo cada vez que te encuentras cerca.


_Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la genia de J.K Rowling; lo que me adjunto es la idea, que se me vino así de la nada, sólo porque tenía ganas de escribir._

* * *

**Mí vida está en ese corazón.**

_"Porque el amor todo lo puede, todo lo cura y siempre es fiel"._

Quiero saber que pasó, ¿hice algo mal? ¿Te insulté? ¿Dije algo malo acaso?, no lo entiendo, siete años de amistad tirados a la basura, sólo por una discusión, sólo porque yo defendí a Ginny, sabiendo que era tú la que tenía la razón, sabiendo que era tú la que me importaba, sabiendo que eras sólo tú la razón por la que me levanto cada día… pero aún así, defendí a Ginny, y a ti te dejé sola. Soy un tonto, lo sé, no tienes porque repetírmelo, no me lo dices, también lo sé, pero esa mirada que me lanzas cada vez que me ves, me rompe el corazón en pequeños trozos que van quedando tirados por el castillo.

Las preguntas que me hice recién fueron estúpidas, tenía respuestas para cada una de ellas. Claro que hice mal, claro que la insulté, y claro que dije cosas malas. Soy patético, un ciego, ni los lentes me sirven ya para ver lo que pasa a mi alrededor. No vi tus indirectas, no sentí esa corriente que me invadía cada vez que te me acercabas, y por sobre todo no me atreví a sentir lo que estaba sintiendo. ¿Por qué? Porque soy un cobarde, un maldito cobarde, que no se atreve a decirte lo que siente, lo que piensa, lo que quiere hacer cuando otro te toca, esos celos que me van a terminar carcomiendo, lo que quiero hacer contigo cada vez que te encuentras cerca.

Pero ahora estás cada vez más lejos de mi, cada vez te veo distante, como si tu cuerpo se esfumara de mis brazos, ya no me ayudas en las tareas, ya no me ayudas a estudiar, ya no me retas por mis estupideces, ya no me obligas a estudiar para los exámenes, ya no me preguntas como dormí, ya no me dices que me quieres, ya no me abrazas, ya no me sonríes.

El viento chocó fuerte en mi cara, no me había dado cuenta de lo tarde que era. Me levanté del césped y caminé con las manos en los bolsillos hacia el castillo. Suspiré agotado, cansado de nada y a la vez de todo. Vi como unos chicos corrían para la cena, otros como reían felices, y una pareja que se miraba enamorada se acercaba a mi. La felicidad se fue contigo Hermione. Era Ron, Ron y Luna, ¡diablos! Se veía tan felices juntos, que casi podría decir que me daban envidia, la sonrisa de Ron no se borraba con nada y yo también quería tener esa sonrisa.

¿Cómo escapar de lo que sentía? No podía quererla como la quería, lo único que iba a lograr era hacerle daño. Pero el único que manda es el amor, además de que la vida siempre se a gobernado sola, nunca pregunta lo que quiere para ti. Y tenía que aparecer ella, con esa cabellera crespa, enredando todo a su alrededor, mis sueños, mis pensamientos, mí vida. Muchos pueden decir que la razón manda, pero quien decide es el amor, después de todo es el único que tiene las llaves del corazón, llega y entra sin preguntarle a nadie.

No sé luchar, no lo sé, me refiero a mis sentimientos. Quiero olvidar cada rastro de ella, pero no puedo, no me sale, no me resulta, tal vez, me di cuenta demasiado tarde de que estaba enamorado, cuando ya sus ojos me tenían total y absolutamente perdido.

Entré a la sala común, no tenía hambre, así que me iría a dormir para pensar nuevamente en ella, eso es lo que hacía todo el día, tarde, noche, e incluso el tiempo que no existía, vivía de momentos que aún no escribía.

Me senté involuntariamente en el sillón de la sala común, ¿estaba más rojo? No lo sabía, el fuego crepitaba fuerte en la chimenea, el frío ya se había ido, pero los recuerdos estaban aún ahí. Tan concentrado estaba en mis pensamientos, que comencé a sentir su aroma. Se sentía bien, se sentía tan cerca. Respiré profundamente y cerré los ojos, me sentí en el cielo, si, eso era para mi, el cielo, mi salvación, mi esperanza, mis sueños, mi futuro, era mi corazón.

Harry – abrí de inmediato los ojos, y me tensé en mi puesto, no quise voltear para verla – Mírame, por favor – Me dijo aún más cerca.

¿Qué pasa Hermione, pensé que no me hablabas? – _siempre a la defensiva, aprende a callar Potter._

Quiero… - intentó decirme, pero algo la calló. Me quedó mirando a los ojos y bajó la vista dudando por un momento. Me solté y la tensión se fue.

Hermione – le dije. No sé de donde había salido eso, pero era ahora o nunca, era este el momento y si salía mal, pues en el camino se arregla – Perdón – le dije sin dudar ya, más – perdóname por ser estúpido, tan iluso, por no hacerte caso nunca, por ser tan terco, por no decir todo esto antes, perdóname por no cuidarte nunca, por siempre exponerte, perdóname por no defenderte, perdóname por siempre decirte mis problemas y nunca escuchar los tuyos, perdóname por lo de Ginny, porque nunca me doy cuanta de nada, porque soy un ciego, y perdóname sobre todo porque te amo tanto que incluso duele - dije sin más, la vi todo el pequeño instante de verdad a los ojos, ella no me dijo nada, ningún gesto, nada que me indicara lo que sentía, tal ves estaba lista su mano para estampar una cachetada en mi mejilla, daba igual, con sólo sentir de nuevo su piel en contacto con la mía era suficiente.

Los minutos pasaron y ella solamente me miraba a los ojos, yo no aparte mi visa de ella, no quería dejar de mirarla y el tono que habían tomado sus labios tentándome, su cabello se había vuelto más rojizo por la causa del fuego, y sus mejillas del mismo color, por vergüenza, pena, ¡que sé yo! Lo único que sabía, es que ese momento quería besarla, besarla hasta que mis labios me dolieron, besarla hasta que el oxigeno de nuestros pulmones se acabasen, besarla hasta el amanecer, besarla por siempre, porque por siempre es lo justo.

Lo que nunca me esperé en ese momento, fue el roce de sus labios con los míos. Los sentí tan de repente que incluso me sorprendí, pero no me separé ni un ápice de sus labios, lo que si hice fue acercarme más a ella y besarla por fin. Siete largos años esperando algo así, y por fin los tenía atrapados junto a mí. La tome fuerte por la cintura y la senté en mis piernas, estaba totalmente aturdido, intoxicado, drogado, en el cielo, en el infierno, volando, o hundiéndome en el más sabroso de los placeres, no lo sabía ¿qué más daba?

El beso se rompió lento, terminando con pequeños besos en su rostro. Su olor estaba en todo mi ser, y sus manos acariciaban m cabello como yo acariciaba su cintura.

Yo también quiero pedirte perdón – me dijo poniendo su cabeza en el espacio que quedaba en mi cuello.

No tienes por qué pedir perdón – le dije – soy yo el que tiene la culpa.

No, no es así – me dijo – yo también fui cobarde al no decirte lo que sentía, y por enojarme con lo de Ginny.

Eso era para enojarse, yo también me hubiera enojado – dijo besando su cuello – jamás dejaré que alguien vuelva a tratarte así, porque lo voy a despellejar vivo.

No digas eso Harry – dijo dulcemente cerca de mi oído – no quiero pelear más contigo.

Yo tampoco Hermione, yo tampoco – separé su rostro de mi cuello y la miré a los ojos – confieso que me rompiste el corazón.

Lo siento – dijo apenada – pero a mi también me dolió mucho lo que dijiste.

Y por eso vuelvo a poderte perdón – besé con cuidado sus labios – entonces ¿esto que significa?

No lo sé, tú ¿qué quieres? - dijo levantando una ceja.

Lo quiero todo – dije besándola nuevamente, esta vez con más confianza que antes, pero no por eso con menos amor.

Eso era lo que sentía por Hermione Granger, amor, pero creo que era algo más fuerte, algo mucho más que cualquier sentimiento, algo que recorrería espacios inimaginables, algo que no se va a perder con nada, que va a existir más allá de la vida, porque Hermione lo es todo.

Otra cosa – le dije luego de que dejar de besarla - ¿me ayudas a recoger los pedacitos de mi corazón? – le pregunté. Ella me miró y me sonrió.

¿Dónde los haz dejado? – preguntó de vuelta.

No lo sé, por todo el colegio – le dije algo avergonzado, por mi torpeza de no haberlos recogido antes.

Bien – me dijo levantándose y tendiéndome su mano – hay que ir a buscarlos, porque mi vida, está en ese corazón.

* * *

_Muchas gracias a todos por leer mis fic's de H/Hr me hacen muy feliz con sus RR'. Aquí les traigo otra historia, que nació solamente porque tenía ganas de escribir y resultó esto._

_Ya saben, tomates, lechuga, escobazos, criticas, felicitaciones, o un simple hola, aprienten _**GO**_ allí abajo y quedamos._


End file.
